


You’re a lifesaver, darling

by Erule



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Tom Holland being a sweetheart like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erule/pseuds/Erule
Summary: Tom can’t find his phone to call his mother for her birthday after an interview and the reader helps him out.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	You’re a lifesaver, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tom Holland x Fem!Reader  
> Warnings: implied smut, fluff, Tom being a sweetheart like always.  
> Summary: Tom can’t find his phone to call his mother for her birthday after an interview and the reader helps him out.  
> A/N: Hello hello! This was just a cute idea that popped up in my head and I suddenly felt the urge to write it. I just love fluff.  
> You can also find me on Tumblr and Wattpad. Feedback is always appreciated by a writer! Enjoy!

Tom was running desperately down the hotel’s hallway, trying in every way to undo his tie. It reminded him of a scene in which Peter Parker did exactly the same. His shoes made a terribly annoying noise against the floor as he tried to stop suddenly at the corner between a column and his room’s door. He caught his breath for a moment, hands on his knees, then knocked several times on the door.  
She opened it still sleepy, a hand on her mouth to cover the yawn she was making. Tom took a quick look at her pajamas, then gave her a kiss on the cheek before entering the room.  
“What did you forget, this time?” she asked, closing the door.  
“My phone!”  
“But you barely use it. Also, your interview will last just half an hour”, she replied, sitting on the bed.  
“I know, but it’s my mother’s birthday and I promised her to call after the interview,” he explained, looking for the phone in his suitcase. “I don’t remember when I put it, yesterday night. I was so tired”.  
She chuckled.  
“Yeah, you totally were”, she joked, remembering the night they just spent together. She could still feel his fingertips caressing her skin or the warmth of his breathe brushing her neck.  
Tom turned to wink at her.  
“I’m never tired of you baby, you should know it by now.”  
She rolled her eyes.  
“You and your silly pick-up lines,” she mocked him, but she was hiding a laugh.  
“I know you like them!” he exclaimed, looking for the phone underneath the bed, searching for it in the pockets of the jeans he wore the other night. When he got up, he looked helpless. He looked at her. “I can’t find it anywhere and my interview will take place in ten minutes. I also have to tie this tie again”, he groaned.  
“Hey, let me help you,” she said, raising up from the bed. “Look, it’s okay. I’ll look for your phone for you while you’ll answer your questions. I’ll bring it to you when the interview will be over and you’ll call your mother. Don’t panic, babe,” she added. Once the tie was settled, she fixed his hair and then she pecked his lips. “You’re absolutely stunning, my love.”  
“No, you are absolutely stunning. You’re a literal lifesaver, my darling,” he said, moving his hands to her hips. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Let’s hope you’ll never find out,” she joked, winking at him. “Now go, Spider-Man.”  
Tom kissed her on the temple, then ran out from the room. She began to look for the phone, trying to remember when she saw it the last time. Then, an idea popped up in her head. She went to the bathroom and there it was, next to the sink, where Tom left it a minute before the situation became a little too passionate between the two of them. She smiled at her memory. Being with could be a rollercoaster sometimes, but most of the time, she just felt a sense of belonging, of home, while being with him. It was heartwarming.  
After she charged the phone and after she changed her clothes, she went to the interview. Tom had almost finished, when he saw her. He smiled at her, then went back to focus on the questions. Five minutes later, he was running to her.  
“I love you so much!” he exclaimed, taking the phone from her hands. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I’m gonna call my Mum on FaceTime. Do you wanna say hi?”  
“Absolutely.”


End file.
